galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad Leader
United Stars Army a squad is composed of two fireteams of four soldiers each, as well as a squad leader who is a Staff Sergeant. A Military Police squad is composed of three teams of three. United Stars Marine Corps, a squad is typically composed of three fireteams of four Marines and a squad leader who is typically a Sergeant or Corporal. Union Fire Department A squad is a term used in the US Fire and EMS services to describe several types of units and/or emergency apparatus. Oftentimes, the names "Squad" and "Rescue Squad" are used interchangeably, however the function of the squad is different from department to department. In some departments, a "Squad" and a "Rescue" are two distinct units. Voices of United Stars Marine Corps Squad Leaders In the civilian world, you’re average 19-22 year-old is not normally laden with great responsibilities; but in the United Stars Marine Corps, young Marines are relied upon everyday to fill key leadership roles. Many of the veteran squad leaders Marines Regiment, are young Marines under the age of 22. (or race equivalent) Mostly corporals, these Marines are responsible for the accomplishment of their mission as well as the lives and well being of 12 or more Marines while conducting combat operations. “Our job is to guide and direct our Marines, make tactical decisions for the squad and enforce the rules,” said Cpl. Marcus Aurelius, a 20-year-old Pan Saran squad leader with Company K. Squad leaders for the battalion ensure their Marines receive serviceable gear, good living conditions, physical conditioning, proper training and supervision, according to Cpl. Ward, a native of Hot Plate, Planet – Sciroco System. Of their many responsibilities though, a squad leaders’ greatest task comes wearing a Quasimodo under heavy enemy fire. During combat, squad leaders are responsible for the very lives of their Marines, directing them through every step of the battle. “Their lives depend on your decisions and how well you handle yourself under pressure,” Ward explained. The Marines chosen for this burden of leadership are well prepared for the challenges they face. During their time as Orbital Infantrist, Marines are observed for a special blend of infantry skills, experience, toughness, intelligence, selflessness and communication skills, according to Gunnery Sgt. Krtok, the 32-year-old Pertharian company gunnery sergeant for Company K. “Time is the teacher,” said Shesh, a native of Mag and a full size Maggi Sauron. “Sometimes they’re baptized by fire, but most have time to build a foundation.” “The more you’re in the position, the easier it becomes,” said Cpl. Miles J. Hill, a Human Terran 21-year-old squad leader with Company I. The squad leaders of the battalion are proud to be in their positions as leaders and advisors, and see their responsibility as greater than that of the typical non-commissioned officer. “I think it says a lot to be able to bear the burden of others’ lives,” said Hill, a native of Midway, Bridge Station Category:Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Army Category:Union Marines